wings_of_vifandomcom-20200215-history
Myougi
Myougi, The daughter of Jeh'Oul, appears multiple times in the game. meets Myougi]] The first encounter of Myougi is also the first boss fight in the game, as well as the first boss in The Floating Keep: Aftermath . 'Myougi' : * HP: 18/24/??? * Throws fireballs that leaves flames on the ground if they don't hit Vi. The amount of fireballs depends on difficulty. * Lights fire to all ground for a short period of time. * Summon enemies. Either: ** Two Convings ** Two Charrers ** A ' '''Flood of Demon Eyes * Has an invincibility shield that remains active until she starts laughing after attacks. Video 'Myougi II : * HP: 60/80/??? * Special health bar - Decides when the player can attack her, if Vi attacks too early, Myougi will regenerate some health. * Fire shield - Gradually creates more fireballs that orbit around her, these will hurt Vi on contact and block orbs of purity. * Stalking flame - Creates a big fireball that will follow the player for a long period of time. If hit, it will dash towards the player. Meteors can destroy it. * Meteors - Will summon meteors from the top that will aim towards Vi. Can be used to destroy stalking flame. * Fire portals - Will create a portal that will leave a short tail of fire behind, the portal doesn't hurt the player, but the fire does. * Bouncing meteors - Will spawn two meteors that will bounce around the screen in a set pattern. These won't destroy stalking flame. * Rage - Activated at 40% of HP - Will create a portal that spews fireballs counter-clockwise, then clockwise, and then counter-clockwise again. After that, it will throw out fireballs at random around the area. Lastly, Myougi will summon meteors with small gaps to stand in. * Death - Will create a ball with a skull inside instantly after rage, this works like the stalking flame, but can't be destroyed, and will be knocked back upon shooting it. It will last through the rest of the battle. **Most of this trap makes 15 HP damage Myougi can take 8 damage, then she will fall and cry, destroying stalking flame if this is in the area. The player then have a chance to knock her into the lava on the sides, which will deal another 8 damage. Failing to do so will cause Myougi to jump and say "What did you even do?" Video Dialogues '''Myougi I: Before battle Myougi: Freeze! So you're the one going around closing all my precious portals! I spent hours on those! Who are you?! game asks player to enter a name Vi: I'm... name. Myougi: name, huh? game asks a player to choose an answer - Yes/No If "No": Who are you?! If "Yes": Hmm... You look familiar. Myougi: No one messes with my creations and gets away with it! name, feel the wrath of the Myougi! After battle Myougi: Darn it! There's no way I could get beaten by little angel! You haven't seen the last of me, name! You'll pay for you interference, I swear! Pr'gora battle Vi: Rubi! Rubi: Vi! Myougi: Well, well, well... if it isn't name. name, I can't have you going around ruining my daddy's plans. So I made this lovely creature just for you. Now... I have other matters to which I must attend. Ta-ta! After Pr'Gora Battle Myougi at Sinister Grotto, before Dark Annihilator fight Myougi: It works like a charm! Now be gone from my sight. Excellent, now where was I... W-WHAT?! name?! I- I mean... just like I planned. I knew Pr'Gora wouldn't do his job properly so I led you here. Hmm, yes. For I haveth an unstoppable force. A force to be reckoned with. Are you sure you don't just want to give up now? I might be able to spare you your life if you agree to join me and my daddy's forces. Vi: '''Bring it on! '''Myougi: You just don't know when to quit, do you? Fine, suit yourself. I'll just let my new toy put and end to you and your stupid angel friends. Cheerio! Myougi II: Before battle I've been expecting you, Vi... I knew that lousy robot wouldn't do his job. Not even a task as simple as getting rid of a dumb, little angel. As you might have guessed, I've been studying. With my newly acquired knowledge, this'll be the end of you, angel. But enough talk, have at you! After battle: B-but... the books... I can't believe this! I executed every spell flawlessly! I shouldn't worry... there's no way you're making it through this castle unscrathed. I'll get you then... N-not that I couldn't beat you any other time! I'm just... really busy and dealing with your holy self is a waste of my precious time. This isn't over, Vi! Voice lines Myougi 1 Attack-related * Bye-bye! * It's feeding time. * Amuse me! * Eat this! * I see you! * There's nowhere to hide! Vulnerable * laughter * laughter Hurt * Ouch! Quit it! * Stop it! * Uff... quit it! * STOP IT! * Get out of my face! Missed chance * What'd you even do? After getting hurt * This is the end of you! * It's time for you to die! You died * Aww, that was too easy... Defeated * Not fair! Myougi 2 Intro * Time to die! Attack related * You will die! * Come over here! * laughter * Shield! * Eat this! * You wanna leave? Vulnerable * Not fair! Pushed in lava * crying Missed chance * What'd you even do? Rage * Just die already! * How are you still alive? You died * Aww, that was too easy... Defeated * 'Not again!' Related achievements Rewards Non-cosmetic *Skill:Slide Cosmetic As playable Character After beating the game on Mortal Mode whilst having completed the task at all of the shrines unlocks the Hothead Potion, which allows Vi to look like Myougi. Bugs 1)* For defeating Myougi II you get also a head 2)** Here you didn't get a head. You get a effect: Fire Trail Updates Patch 1.02 (30/11/14) *You should now be able to progress after beating Myougi II on Angel mode *Myougi II's second phase has been nerfed so it's not as RNG heavy Patch 1.03 (30/11/14) *Myougi II has had some bug fixes and tweaks to be more accessible Patch 1.04 (01/12/14) *Myougi II's Demon Mode has seen some changes to help reduce RNG's impact on the fight Myougi II- Angel Mode (?/12/14) *See Video Patch 1.07 (09/12/14) *Myougi II's 'Meteors' have a longer cast time *Myougi II's 'Meteors' should stand out against the background better *Myougi II's 'Fire Portals' now have a smaller "tail" *Myougi II's 'Fire Shield' should no longer block shots during her enrage *Myougi II's 'Stalking Flame' now lasts significantly longer *Myougi II's 'Stalking Flame' will now collide with meteors, decreasing it's size. If it becomes small enough it will dissipate entirely *Myougi II has a new move in her arsenal *Myougi II can only have one set of 'Meteors' active at a time Small update (04/07/16) *Myougi's Shield bar reversed for clarity. Patch 1.13(02/08/16) *New Myougi voices *Fixed Myougi 2 wall bouncing Trivia * Defeating Myougi will award the player with the skill "slide". * Defeating Myougi II won't award the player with anything, but will allow progress into the game. * Myougi can be seen portrayed on statues and paintings multiple times in the Acropolis of Anguish. * Myougi is one of three characters to actually have a voice in the game. The other two being Dark Annihilator and Supreme Jeh'Oul. * Myougi's breast cup size is C by the game designer * Before the second fight with her, Myougi says "But enough talk, have at you!". This is a quote of Dracula's from Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. * Voice: Taylor 'Wildeevee' Miller Gallery See also Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Characters